Hound and Bird
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Sandor and Sansa Slow burn Love and Protection Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Hound and Bird

Prologue

Sandor Clegane

'We are off to sodding Winterfell, to the buggering north, I can hardly stand it, I have to bow a knee to sodding Ned Stark and his brood. The Warden of the North I have heard is the right hand man of Robert Barratheon. And the King who seized Rhaeger targaryen's crown means to make a betrothal between the little bastard Joffrey and Sansa Stark.'

As we ride through the gates to Winterfell, I see the purest and the most innocent smile coming from the young lady. She is so innocent and pure that it breaks my heart to see her married off to a beast. Joffrey is cruel and so unlike his Father, King Robert may fuck whores a-plenty aye but he has a kind heart and a fair word for many.

Sansa Stark's hair is beautiful and fiery. "My Lady" I say as I kiss her hand and my little bird blushes.

Ned Stark watches with interest as I look him in the eyes and then bow my heard. "My daughter sings beautifully for many people in the north. I hope you will enjoy her songs" I bow my head in respect and speak my rehearsed words.

"Might I have a quiet word with you Lord Stark after you have broken your fast with King Robert"…..


	2. Chapter 1 A discussion

Chapter 1

A discussion

"I should have been married to your sister" King Robert said with tears in eyes "But I got Cersei!"

Ned Stark smiled at his long-time friend "Surely Cersei has given you some happiness along with some fine children. You have two sons and a healthy daughter. And she will give you healthy grandchildren." King Robert Baratheon smiled and leant on Ned stark's shoulder to stand up.

"Aye but I have never loved Cersei and she knows it, I know you have heard the rumours about my cunt of wife and her loving brother Jaime Lannister. I have suspected them of being lovers well before now. I don't think my children are mine at all." Ned Stark inhaled sharply at hearing this.

"What can you mean? Your grace?" Robert looked at Ned "What do you think I mean, you flamin' numbskull!" Ned sat down on the dusty floor in shock "You mean, she gave birth to three children who are actually her brothers" The truth was out and would cause shockwaves throughout Kings-landing.

"How long have you known Robert?"

"I have brown hair, they are blonde" Ned Stark didn't want to encourage Robert to make this scandal public knowledge but incest was known to create madmen. Joffrey was fast becoming Aerys targaryen the second. Ned has seen examples already when he had visited kings-landing before.

"May the old gods preserve us" he gasped out.

"I will not permit a betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa, I am sorry Robert, you need to have proof of adultery and incest, I will help you and investigate this further. My son Jon Snow will be keeping an eye on those two. And I don't want you to accept any wine or food from Cersei whilst you are here. No one can know what we have discussed down here."

Robert nodded in resignation. "Aye" he agreed

A figure from the shadows crept quietly to the door of the crypt and did not stop walking until they reached Sansa Stark's bedchamber. "Little dove, you must meet my Joffrey, he is so excited about this betrothal." Sansa followed Cersei smiling all the way. "Thank you, your grace, I too am excited about this betrothal." Sansa's smile faded when she was pushed into Joffrey's room and saw him there in his bed naked surrounded by his lusty Kingsguard. "My lady, this is Ser Meryn and Ser Boros, Guards help my lady undress!" Sansa screamed loudly and the hound busted down the door. He saw Sansa being held up by her throat. "What in the buggering seven hells are you doing to this sweet maiden, you ingrates!"

"None of your business, dog!" Joffrey screeched out infuriated

"The hell it isn't, she is a maiden and you were going to have your guards take her by force, weren't you, your grace?" He put his dagger to Ser Meryn's throat "Go any further and her sweet birdsong is the last you will ever hear!" Sandor growled out. Meryn backed away from Sansa and Sandor wrapped her in his cloak then led her out of the room. Sansa collapsed against his armour in shock and her eyes turned white. "Little wolf, come now, wake up" he had to lift her in his arms.

Where could he take her, back to her room? The Hound was no fool and he knew that Cersei had done this dreadful wicked thing. She had hurried from the Keep of Winterfell so fast that she almost tripped over her Queensrobing. But why, what had the little wolf done to deserve this?

He saw Ned Stark exit the Stark crypt and yelled roughly "Lord Stark!"

"What in the seven hells is going on? Ser Clegane, what has happened to my sweet sansa?"

"I found out that Cersei pushed her into the room with the kingsguard who were protecting him. She got on her horse and went into the godswood." Sandor gasped out

Ned Stark looked up in tears "Has she been raped?" Robert felt the tears run down his face in shock as he took the young girl from Ned's quivering hands. "Ned, I will take her to Catelyn and the Septon to be examined just in case." Ned nodded and then motioned Sandor to continue his story.

"No, I managed to stop the buggering cunts, Lord Stark, she is still innocent but had I not barged the door down, she would have been held down by the guards for Joffrey to complete this atrocity."

Ned's eyes softened as he grimaced. Then he saw the difficulty Sandor was having with his temper.

Sandor might be scarred and look rough around the edges. He was like a diamond in the rough, loyal to a fault and gentle underneath all that toughness.

"You are in love with my Sansa, aren't you?" Ned grinned at Sandor

"I might be but I will never be able to marry her? She is the daughter of a lord and you should not allow a full grown man to lay with your daughter who has just celebrated her thirteenth name-day."

"What about a betrothal until she is ready to marry you and have your children. The king will grant you the title of Lord if I push for it?"

"Aye perhaps but don't expect me to bed her until she feels ready. I am a man of eight and twenty, and I will maintain that she will want wait."

"Then you accept my proposal?" Ned said smiling wider

Sandor produced his sword and pledged his oath to protect Lady Sansa, he hoped he would be the knight of her heart.


End file.
